A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow
by Andelin
Summary: One Shot - Jasper never thought that an elementary school dance would help him get his life back on the right track


_A/N: This turned out way different than I planned. Actually, it got completely out of hand. It was supposed to be a fun story about Alice in the palace and her friend Jasper the Caterpillar going to a school dance. They still do that, but somehow the story ended up being completely about Jaspenor. No idea how that happened. I feel like I had no input at all and my fingers just typed whatever they wanted._ 😉

* * *

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Jasper's face portrayed a mixture of disbelieve and disgust.

James looked up from his desk, trying to hide a grin. "You said, you'd do anything to make it up to me."

His boss was right, he did say that. But how _this_ would repair their relationship, he will never know. He thought _anything_ would mean overtime, weekend shifts and maybe some tedious tasks like filing last year's documents – something he would have forced one of the new guys to do – but this was going too far.

He looked down at his outfit. Black boots, dark grey tights, an oversized linen shirt with a blue vest on top and a wide belt around his waist. The only thing considered manly on him, would be the sword that was attached to his belt. But it was made of plastic, so he couldn't even use it on himself to get out of the evening. Even a trip to the hospital sounded more fun than his actual plans. Maybe he could fake an injury and make Eleanor nurse him back to health. But as that meant she would see him in this get-up, he swept the thought away quickly. No need to reduce his chances of getting her back even more.

"Who am I supposed to be anyway?"

"The Prince, of course!" a little voice squealed from behind him.

His thoughts went to Liam and he wondered when his friend ever dressed like this. Sure, the prince's wardrobe looked like he went shopping at Pimps-R-Us the past few weeks, but even he wouldn't be caught dead in tights.

Jasper turned around and looked down at the one person he would do anything for. Mainly because he feared that telling her "No" would lead to more problems than actually following through with what she asked of him.

Sara Alice was dressed in a miniature version of the gown Eleanor was wearing to her brother's coronation, only hers was a light blue. She was even in glass slippers and her hair was straightened, with the front parts pulled back.

"I don't think Liam would wear this. Maybe I should change," Jasper tried to reason with the girl.

Sara Alice rolled her eyes at him. She became far too much like her idol. "Not the Prince. The Prince!" She tried to explain to him slowly, as if he was a few sandwiches short of a picnic.

Lost in translation, he turned back to James.

For once his boss showed pity and explained it all to him. "You are The Prince from Snow White."

"So, you are Snow White then?" He asked Sara Alice.

The young girl just dropped her head in disappointment and disbelieve of Jasper's pure ignorance. "Of course not! I'm Cinderella! See, glass slippers!" She pointed down to her feet. The shoes weren't actually made of glass, but a see-through plastic, but they seemed to make her happy.

"And why are you taking another princess's man to the party?" Jasper was certain that this was not what Walt Disney intended for his characters.

"Because my prince, Prince Charming, is out on a secret mission and daddy and Snow White offered up her prince to me."

Jasper figured that with "her prince" she meant Liam who was away for the week and Snow White was supposed to be Eleanor. He couldn't stop the grin coming on his face at the thought of being Eleanor's prince. The fact that she gladly offered him up to another was not sitting well with him though. Even if the other girl was just half his size and a quarter his age. Did Eleanor see his outfit? Did she pick it out? He thought this whole scheme was just James's way of torturing him for almost getting him imprisoned. But was Eleanor in on it? He tried to ban all thoughts of the princess from his mind for this evening. The tights were already showing enough. No need to scare a bunch of elementary schoolers for life.

This whole evening was for Sara Alice. Even if she never found out what almost happened to her dad, he was ready to make it up to her. He could play along for an hour or two – but no one said he had to like it.

"Do you want me to radio Ian, so he can drive you?" James asked, while making his daughter twirl in her ballgown.

"God no! I can drive us myself." This way he could just leave the dance whenever he convinced his little friend that she will have more fun back at home and he didn't have to wait for anyone to pick them up again. The sooner he could get out of this get-up, the better.

Jasper put his phone and car keys in the small pouch that was hanging off his belt next to the plastic sword. He picked Sara Alice up and carried her to the garage door. He already had his hand on the car keys when he heard someone calling them back. So much for getting away unseen.

To make his day perfect, it was the actual princess and he couldn't even hide in the car yet, because Sara Alice still needed to be lifted in, as she explained on their way there – no way was she going to get her dress wrinkly and dirty by getting in herself.

Trying to hide as much of himself as he could with Sara Alice as a human shield, he turned around.

"You forgot your tiara." Eleanor fixed the sparkling jewels on the girl's head, not giving any indication that she even saw Jasper standing there. "There. Perfect. Make sure the prince dances all the dances with you. He might act shy and pretend he doesn't know how to, but he is really good at it." Eleanor took a step closer and looked up at him for the first time. "Do you remember our first dance, Jasper? Down in the tunnel? You had really good moves."

He swallowed visibly. "I need to put Sara Alice in the car!" After getting her in, he bent over to fix her dress and get her buckled in. A sudden squeeze of his butt, startled him so much, that he almost hid his head on the car's doorframe. What the…

"Have fun." With one last wave towards Sara Alice, Eleanor went back inside.

* * *

It took the whole drive to the school for Jasper to calm down again. At a red light, he sent Eleanor a quick text message.

 **You know that is not the way to talk around a child**

He hadn't had the chance to read her reply until after he parked the car.

 **She wouldn't know the difference and you loved it**

He wasn't able to write back, because Cinderella in the backseat wanted to be let out. Jasper opened her door and tried to put on a happy face for her. Her excitement for her first school dance was off the roof and a little bit contagious. He could still think of a million places he would rather be, but he owed so much to his little friend and he could fake it for a while.

Thanks to her, Eleanor found out that he loved her way back at Christmas last year and she was the one who kept him sane while the princess was gone for six months. He drove her to school when his schedule allowed, they went on outings to the zoo and picnics in the park – where she successfully saved him from all the handsy playground moms. She dealt with his mopy ass as only a seven-year-old could and the least he could do for her, is pretending to have fun at an elementary school dance for a few hours.

His good intentions only made it to the doors of the gymnasium. He wasn't sure what was louder: the teen-pop music or the screeching of the little ones, running around. None of the other adults were in costume and he felt even more ridiculous now. He recognized some of the mothers from school pick-ups and the afore mentioned playground. Compared to them, the group of screaming girls on the makeshift dancefloor looked like an oasis. His plan to grab Sara Alice and hide on the other side of the room was shot to hell, when he realized that the girl already ran off to meet with her friends. With nowhere to go, Jasper had no chance to get away from the approaching females.

The leader of the pack, Charlene or Chantal or whatever, was known for trying to get her hands on younger men. She was in her mid-forties and on her third husband. Jasper hated himself for knowing all this, but women gossip and when he was at the playground, pushing Sara Alice on the swing, there was nothing else to do but listen. Gather as much information as you can and keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Rules that didn't just apply to the palace.

"Who do we have here? Prince Charming?", what's-her-name asked, putting her hand on his forearm. Jasper just gave her a polite smile.

"It's so adorable that you dress up for your daughter. She is one lucky girl to have such a handsome father."

Jasper can't remember how many times he tried to make it clear that he is not Sara Alice's father, but either they don't want to remember or they just don't believe him.

To his great relief, his phone pinged with a new message and he had an excuse to get away from the women.

"It's my girlfriend. She wants me to take pictures of the dance. Excuse me," he explained after a quick look on the screen.

He moved into an empty corner and looked at his phone for real this time. The message really was from Eleanor, calling her his girlfriend was pushing it though. She had been back for a month now and he was slowly trying to gain her trust again. This time he was not going to ruin it.

 **Try to have fun. Sara Alice was so excited to take you and I'm sure you can make her day with a few dances. Come see me when you return.**

Her message confused him. She hasn't asked him to see her in the whole month she had been back. Was this the day she would forgive him – again?

He pushed the thought to the back of his head for now and went in search of Sara Alice. He promised the girl a great school party and it was time to act like the prince he was dressed as.

He found his companion in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by her friends.

"Jasper Caterpillar!" she screamed out when she saw him coming her way. "Isn't this the most prettiest dance of all dances?"

Jasper figured that she had never been to a dance before, so her comparison was as thought-out as her grammar. After a quick look around the school gymnasium, he had to agree though. They really went all-out at her private school. This was nothing like the sad excuse for dances at his Las Vegas schools. No less than three disco balls hung from the ceiling, there were real life trees, decked out in twinkling lights which gave the whole room the look of an enchanted forest and all the little girls were dressed in their loveliest gowns. For once Jasper was glad that Sara Alice went to an all-girls school. Saved him and James a lot of trouble and time keeping all the boys away from their _princess_.

A slow song started to play and all the girls started squealing again. "The Cinderella song!"

Jasper looked down at Sara Alice who had a timid look on her face. He never knew Sara Alice could show such a bashful emotion.

"Jasper Caterpillar, will you dance with me? It's my favorite song?"

He took a bow and reached for her hand. "It would be my honor."

Her arms were too short to make dancing together comfortable for both of them, so Jasper hoisted her up on his feet and moved them around in a circle. When the music picked up in speed and Sara Alice was getting a bit too heavy for elaborate movements, he picked her up into his arms and twirled her around the dance floor.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in your dress? Just like a real princess."

"Really? Thank you." There she was - still shy and her cheeks might haven even become a bit flushed.

"So, this is your song? The Cinderella song?" Jasper asked her while dancing, trying to get chatty Sara Alice back.

She just nodded excitedly. "The Princess watched the film with me and it's so beautiful! Will you watch it with me, too?"

He didn't have it in him to refuse her wish. "Of course. Maybe Eleanor wants to watch it again with us as well?"

"That is the bestest idea. I will ask her when we get back. I am so happy she is back. I missed her very much."

"I did too. We will make sure that she never leaves again, alright?"

"Okay. But you have to tell her how much you love her every day, so she cannot go away."

"I will. I promise."

The song changed again to a more upbeat tune and Jasper let the girl down to her feet so she could jump around.

The rest of the dance, he was responsible for keeping all the little girls hydrated with arms full of juice boxes and he felt like all of them had a turn going on his feet to be danced around. Luckily, it kept him far away from the cougar moms.

Despite his initial thoughts, he had a great time. He would just never admit it to Liam or Robert. And probably not even to James. Maybe this will end his "make Jasper pay" project if he thinks that he suffered though enough.

In the end, the two of them were the last to leave and Sara Alice barely made it to the car before falling asleep with her head against the door.

* * *

Back at the palace, Jasper carried Sara Alice up to her bedroom and handed her over to James who would get her dressed for bed.

"Did she have a good time?" his boss asked him in a whisper.

"The best," Jasper couldn't help smiling.

"And you survived as well?"

"I did. My feet might need a few days to recover though."

"Thank you for taking her."

"She deserves the world. I'm just happy you are letting me be part of hers. Have a good night." Jasper turned around to leave the apartment.

"Jasper?" James called him back. "Don't ever do shit like this again. I will not forgive you a second time, you hear me?"

Jasper nodded at him once. "I promise. See you tomorrow, boss."

"See you tomorrow. Son."

* * *

He walked the route to Eleanor's bedroom on autopilot. He could not believe that James finally forgave him. After month of playing by the rules and doing anything to gain the older man's trust back, he was finally successful. For once he did something right.

Arriving in front of the princess's room, he took a moment to gather himself before knocking on her door – for probably only the second time in his life.

"Come in."

Jasper took a deep breath and entered the room. It looked just like it did seven month ago when he last set foot into it. He stayed out while she was away, because seeing the empty room without her things and her scent would have driven him over the edge. Since her return, he wanted to give her the space and privacy she needed. He knew that he shouldn't try to force his explanations and speeches on her this time. He put the ball in her court before she left. She would come to him if she ever found it in herself to forgive him. At least that is what he hoped.

"You are still in your costume, good, good." Eleanor stood up from the bed and leaned against her armchair.

Jasper looked down at himself, realizing that he never went back to his room to change after dropping Sara Alice off.

"Yeah… We just returned. Cinderella is upstairs in her bedroom, fast asleep. She crashed as soon as we left the dance."

"Did she like it? She was so excited when I was doing her hair. Couldn't shut up about her prince and all the dancing she would be doing. I really hope you danced at least one song with her."

"Try ten. Plus at least twenty more with all her friends."

"And the moms? Did they get to experience the _Jasper from Las Vegas_ charm?"

Jasper looked at her in shock. "How do you know about that?"

"You don't believe that Sara Alice can keep anything to herself, do you? I heard all about Pippa's mom, the playground tart – my words of course." Eleanor walked up to him, circling him like a lion does his pray. "Did she put her hands on you? Feel your hard muscles move, see your tongue come out to wet your lips? Did she get turned on, seeing you care for a child, acting all paternal and nurturing? I bet she put her hands on your ass, didn't she?" Just like this afternoon, she put her own hands on him and gave both his cheeks a squeeze. "Tell me. Did she put her dirty hands on what is mine?"

Jasper took a step back and turned around to the princess. "Eleanor…" The fire in her eyes scared him as much as it turned him on.

"Tell me!"

"She touched my arm…" He couldn't even finish before Eleanor was all over him again, tearing at the buttons of his vest and shirt.

"Show me where."

He pointed to his right forearm and Eleanor immediately grabbed it, only to caress and squeeze it.

This new possessive side of the princess made Jasper laugh – only on the inside though. He feared that any noises out of him would make her backpaddle quicker than he could comprehend and it's been way too long since he had her hands on him. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Being done with his forearm, she focused back on getting him out of his clothes. While she kept busy, trying to get all the buttons through the holes, Jasper took another look around her room. Just like he feared, some remains of two lines of cocaine were visible on the table.

His disappointment with her grew settled deep in his stomach. He should have known from the start that something was up. This was not his Eleanor. He kept in contact with Rosie during their time away and he knew that Eleanor stayed clean the whole time. What made her go back to her old vices? For all she knew, everything was good at the palace.

When he felt her fingernails on his naked chest, he knew that he had to stop her. They were far from being back to this stage of their relationship and for once he didn't want to fix their problems with sex.

He grabbed her wandering hands and moved her over to the bed. "Sit down."

She actually listened, but didn't stay seated for long. Instead, she moved backwards on the bed, offering herself up like the feast she was.

This situation reminded him way too much of the beginnings of their relationship and it was something he never wanted to relive. The good thing was, that it wouldn't take long for horny Eleanor to turn into emotional Eleanor and he hoped that he could quickly get to the bottom of this. He excused himself to the bathroom, but left her with his shirt so she could occupy herself until he returned.

He was only gone for a few minutes but felt like he woke up from a dream. The scene he walked into was so unlike the one he just left behind. First, he couldn't even see Eleanor, but the heartbreaking sobs coming from the side of the bed gave her location away. Walking to her window, he saw her cowering in the corner, crying into the shirt he just left her with.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's wrong? What happened?" He quickly dropped down next to her, gathering her up in his arms.

"You are not here, you are not real."

Jasper had never heard her sound like this. It was like she was in trance, repeating the same eight words again and again.

"I'm here, I got you." He picked her up and walked her over to the couch. Sitting down, he tried to get her comfortable on his lap. "Shhhhh, I got you. I'm here." Just like she did, he repeated himself a few more times before he heard her sobbing stop and felt her breathing slow down.

She cuddled more into him and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Do you feel better?"

Eleanor nodded into his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head No.

"Eleanor… You scared me. I would really like to talk about this. Can you tell me why you did it?"

She didn't answer.

"Did something happen? To Liam, Robert, your mom?"

She just shook her head again.

"You said someone wasn't real. Did you mean me? Did you think I wasn't really here?"

It took a while, but she nodded.

"Why did you think that? You have seen me for the past month. You knew I was still here."

"You never came to my room. And Sara Alice told me all about the hot moms at the playground, undressing you with their eyes. I offered them you up to them."

"The only person you offered me up to was Sara Alice earlier today. You know that there is no one else. I love you. It's always been you. Only you."

"Then why did you not come to me? Not once."

"Eleanor, you left me. I told you I would wait for you and I did. You are my forever. I was giving you the space you asked for."

"I was away for six months. Wasn't that enough space for you? Did you not miss me at all?"

"I missed you every second of every day, just like I hope you missed me."

"I did. I was so mad at myself for picking out this outfit for you. It was all fun and games until Sara Alice told me about the moms at school. I couldn't take the thought of you choosing one of them over me. You are so good with Sara Alice and it must drive them crazy seeing this Greek god being a perfect guardian. Nothing like their loser husbands."

"I knew you thought I had the body of a Greek god."

"Not the point, Jasper."

"Oh, I think it is." He pressed his finger in her side, right at her most ticklish location.

"Stop that." Eleanor pushed herself down from his lap.

Jasper let go of her and took her hands in his. "I am only going to ask this once, because I do not want to pressure you in any way. So, I hope you are sober enough right now to give me a proper answer. Eleanor, I love you and I want to be with you. I want you to be my now and my forever. Will you forgive me one last time for going behind your back, thinking I know best, lying, breaking your heart again and again and not communicating with you?"

"I do."

"You do?"

"I do."

"So, we are good?"

"We are. And now take me to bed."

"Only to sleep!"

"Only to sleep."

He took her hand to help her up from the couch and lead her back over to the bed.

"And Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."


End file.
